Prostate cancer continues to be a significant health problem, being the second most common cause of cancer-related death among American men. Studies have shown that image-guided therapy and biopsy of prostate cancer could significantly benefit from MRI imaging, yet no technology exists to perform such procedures inside conventional closed MRI scanners. The strong magnetic field and extremely confined physical space inside the scanner, combined with difficulties like intra-procedural tissue deformation and target motion, present formidable technological barriers. An image-guided surgical robot system is proposed to overcome this challenge. The device will deliver surgical needles into the prostate across the rectum wall, under the supervision and control of the operating physician. The comprehensive system will feature robotic assistance with appropriate image guidance, motion planning, control, image processing, 2D/3D visualization, and surgical planning techniques, all components integrated in one interactive system. The goal is to provide a clinically functional surgical system that establishes a safe and minimally invasive passage to the prostate and allows for the delivery of a variety of therapeutic and diagnostic procedures.